Hot Cocoa On A Cold Morning
by Artineascout
Summary: Alfred works at a coffee shop so he can pay off his student debt, and get a house for free pretty much! Sweet deal right. Then suddenly a sweet stranger walks in one day and they talk a bit. See what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

Hot Cocoa On A Cold Morning

Chapter 1

Arthur

I messed around with the dishes. The work day had finally ended. I set down the plates and cups with a clack. The little bells on the door clicked behind me. A man walked in with a big brown coat. Great I was just about to close. I walked up to the counter and cheerfully asked,

"Hello sir, what can I get for you?" the man had a solemn look on his face. I knew something was wrong,

"Do you have an apple pie latte?" that was one of the things I'd never been asked before,

"I'm sorry sir we don't."

"Oh...well I'll just have some hot chocolate." he went over to the corner. I secretly went in the back and made my own hot chocolate. The hot chocolate here was just powdered packets that tasted terrible. A moment later I came out with two cups of cocoa. I walked over to the couch and handed him the drink,

"Thanks," he handed me a twenty dollar bill. "Are you in college?"

"Yes, why?"

"Keep the change," I grinned and cashed it in the old fashioned register. I put the rest of the change into my tip jar. I walked back over to him with my cocoa.

"Thanks for the tip...do you mind if I sit here?" He looked a bit surprised, almost a bit happy.

"...A-alright," I flipped the sign on the door to closed and sat on the bright red couch next to him.

"So what brings you to New York? Are you here on business?" I drank some of my cocoa.

"Nothing really...I'm just moving temporarily...wait. How did you know I wasn't from here?" I laughed a little. Then I pointed to him,

"British accent," he blushed a little bit.

"Oh...I stick out like a sore thumb don't I?" I smiled,

"Nah, it's normal here. Anyways the only reason I was truly able to tell, was the fact that you dropped a pound on the floor." he glanced at the coin on the floor and snatched it up. He stuffed it into his pocket blushing even more.

"...Oh," He took a sip of his drink, "...this tastes wonderful," I flashed another smile,

"Thanks, it's my special recipe." there was a moment of silence. I looked at the man's face. He looked pretty young actually. Probably around his early twenties. He had shaggy blonde hair, and emerald colored eyes. The thing that really caught my attention though, was his exceptionally thick eyebrows. I almost laughed at how comical they looked. He turned to me,

"So, have you lived in New York for a while or just recently?" I sighed,

"Yeah but not in this particular area. I'm here for college, I'm staying here afterwards anyways. I've almost finished school and I'm a bit nervous. I mean I am only twenty, how am I going to live on my own?" he looked out the window into the lit up streets,

"Oh it's not so bad. I've actually graduated a year ago. I'm twenty two and living on my own hasn't been so bad...although it is a bit-" he didn't finish. His neutral expression dropped to a sad look that spread across his face. My heart beat a bit faster. I felt bad for him. He rubbed his thumb along the edge of his cup. He looked into the swirling drink uncertainly. He tried to hide his mistake,

"What's your name?" his eyes glimmered a little bit, as if he was curious.

"Alfred, yours?"

"Arthur," I couldn't stop myself from a small giggle, "...what?"

"That's such a british name," he rolled his eyes, obviously not very amused by my sense of humor.

"Yours sounds british to,"

"Yeah but yours is more british," I grinned.

"You really find the most ridiculous things funny, don't you." I managed to stop my fit of giggling,

"I guess you could say that," the corners of his mouth went up a little bit. Not enough to form a smile though. I was a bit disappointed, "So where do you live in england?"

"London, it's actually quite boring," I laughed a little, "Do you live at your college?" I shook my head.

"I actually live upstairs. I work here in exchange for my apartment. I do get paid a little to." he took another sip of his drink,

"Oh, is your major culinary arts?" I shook my head,

"Haha no, I'm studying law," he gave me a look as if I was crazy,

"You would make an interesting president," there was a moment of silence between us. I was slightly offended by that rude comment. I mumbled,

"And I thought the french were rude," he slapped his hand over his mouth, a little laugh escaped. It was an adorable laugh, I felt myself blush a little. He caught himself and stopped.

"S-so, why did you choose law as your major?" I new the exact answer to that,

"I want to make sure our freedom stays free," He nodded, I grinned,

"ever since I moved for college here I've really seen what's happening. I don't think it's fair, people are still having to fight for the rights america claims to have given them. Everyone cares but no one in the law is really doing anything." he managed a shy smile.

"I like your drive, it's very...inspiring," His smile brightened up the entire place, "you really care about your country and its people." he took a sip of cocoa. I sipped mine as well, I loved the sight of his smile.

"What do you do?" he paused, as if he was thinking,

"...I'm a doctor, I have a bachelor's degree in art as well,"

"You must have done a lot of school, how long were you there?" he placed the glass cup on the table,

"Well it's slightly complicated, I took more than half of my college courses during my high school and middle school years. I guess I could say I had three years." I nearly dropped my cup,

"Wow, you must've been a genius." He blushed,

"...No, I'm really not," He looked at the cup on the table. He seemed to kind of break off from our conversation. It was as if his mind was in a completely different place. Another look of sadness crossed his expression.

"...Arthur?" He jumped a tiny bit,

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking…about something. Sorry for being so rude." I patted his shoulder,

"No it's fine." I finished my drink. He glanced at the clock.

"Oh! I have to leave. I'm sorry…" he ran out the door and left me there. I sighed and cleaned up. It felt nice to talk to someone once in awhile. I still wondered what he was so upset about. I decided I'd ask if he came the next day. I went upstairs into my bedroom and fell asleep.

I ran as fast as I could to the bus stop. Barely able to breath I ran into the doors and bumped directly into someone.

"Ouch! Why don't you watch where you're go-" it was Arthur. "Oh I-I'm sorry I just am kinda-"

"You don't have to apologize, I was the one running into you." he stopped his face bright red.

"Okay…Why were you such in a rush?" still panting I smiled,

"If I hadn't gotten on this bus I would've been late for work." he nodded.

"You always seem to be in a rush." I nodded agreeing to his statement.

"What are you doing?" his expression froze,

"N-nothing really…" It was a little too obvious that he was lying. I chose to ignore it and change the subject to avoid him being uncomfortable.

"You want to stop by the shop and talk some more? Yesterday was nice, I mean, I never get a break from work to talk so...how about it?" he nodded. We said bye as he went off the bus. He looked excited, it was nice. After a shift that felt like forever I relaxed on the sofa. He walked in happily and we talked for a while. Once again I offered for him to come back. He came back again and we chatted during my the end of the day. He left and came back the next day and chatted some more. He came again and again. Every single day he would visit and we would talk for hours on end. And every single time he would walk in with this look on his face. Like he was always about to burst out crying. He almost never smiled or laughed. He acted like he hated me but seemed to warm up to me after a little talking. He would always ask for my hot chocolate. He would always give me a large tip. And every single time I would ask him what was bothering him. And he would never answer. Then one day just when I was about to close up he walked in. He had tears flowing down his face. He wiped them off hurriedly and sat on that big red sofa. I brought out hot cocoa. He pulled out his wallet and handed me another bill. He dropped a paper on the floor and snatched it up before I could see. He took a shaky breath and sipped out of the cup as if nothing had happened. I opened my mouth and tried to say something but he quickly interrupted,

"How was your work today?" I laughed and tried to act normally,

"Lunch rush was terrible. Since my boss can't afford any more employees I'm gonna get stuck with it every time." he ran his thumb on the rim of the cup like he always did. His emerald eyes showed no emotion. He seemed almost lost. There was a long awkward silence. He sipped his cocoa and tried not to act uncomfortable.

"Are you okay Alfred?" He studied my worried expression, "You seem a little...off. Do you have a fever?" I suddenly got mad. Why was _he_ asking _me_ if I was okay. He was the one who walked in crying! I grabbed his shoulders and looked straight into those eyes of his. "A-Alfred what are you doing you bloody git?! I almost spilled my d-"

"Why are you asking me if I'm alright! You've walked into this place every day obviously upset about something! Do you want to hurt me?!" He completely froze. He didn't say a word. He just looked at me. His eyes glistened. He started shaking as some tears made their way down his cheeks. He dropped the cup on the floor.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-soorryy," He clutched onto my arm, "I-I d-didn't mean to h-hurt y-you." I released my grip on his shoulders. He still held onto my arm desperately.

"A-Arthur no, I didn't mean it!" he covered his face with his hands. My heart felt like it was burning.

"I-I'm r-really sorry, I-I w-was just lonely." I tried anything I could to get him to stop.

"No Arthur, it's not your fault. It's okay, I didn't mean it. Please don't cry." I stopped trying to talk to him. I held him in my arms praying that he would stop. He seemed to bury himself into my jacket. He finally stopped shaking. It felt like I was holding a child after they had just fallen on the floor. I hated it when anyone cried. I couldn't bear the sound of it. I didn't care if it was a forty year old man or a two year old girl. I needed to get them to stop. I didn't want to let go of him. He pulled away from me and looked at me with those emerald eyes. They flickered with confusion. His face was completely red.

"W-why, why did you do that?" he turned his face to the floor trying to avoid my gaze. "Why are you? I'm not worth caring for. I'm just some stranger you met two weeks ago. You're so bloody stupid." he turned his attention to the broken glass on the floor. "...sorry about that," I went over to the kitchen and grabbed a towel and a broom. He was trying to pick up the glass pieces.

"No, don't you'll cut yourself." he dropped the pieces in his hand. I sweeped them up. "...to answer your question before...why would I not care if someone was crying and I couldn't do anything about it. You're important to me even if I barely know you." he didn't look at me.

"...You're a bloody idiot," I mopped up the drink with the towel.

"...Well that's another thing made clear." the corners of his mouth went up slightly. His face went red again. Out of the blue he rushed over to the door,

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused...goodbye."

"Wait don't le-" the bells clanged behind him. He had ran away. I dropped my broom and looked out of the door. He was already lost in the crowd. I would never find him. I sighed and dropped the pieces of the cup into the trashcan. I put the broom and the towel away. I flicked off the lights. It was already twelve at night. I walked up the stairs in the back and into my little apartment. I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes. But for some reason I couldn't get the image of that man out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome To New York

I walked into the cafe. Luckily all my classes had been over quickly. I'd barely gotten any sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the night before. It was practically haunting me. I continuously prayed over and over that he was okay. I couldn't stop thinking about it, not even for one moment even after I'd woken up. I was barely able to concentrate during class. Why was this bothering so much anyways. I got through the lunch rush alive as the only worker. I watched as the last customer left. I turned the closed sign while I ate my lunch. I watched the people out the window. Then someone caught my eye. It was Arthur, he was walking into a bar across the street. He looked terrible, I wanted to run over there. But I couldn't, I couldn't leave the shop on break. I tried my best not to go out the door and see if he was alright. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I talked to strangers at the shop all the time. So why was it him. Not any of the women, not any of the other men. It was just him, maybe it was his face. The look on his face when he ran out of the shop. When he seemed upset, and I didn't do a thing. I felt so terrible, I looked outside the window again. He was already inside...alone. I felt like an idiot. I tried to clear my head and forget about this. I changed the sign and went back to the counter. A few people walked in. I took their orders and constantly stared out of the window. All the customers would look in the direction in confusion and ask what on earth I was looking at. I closed the shop. It was already dark outside. Some snow dusted the ground. I wondered if Arthur was still in that bar. I flipped the sign and watched for a moment. The door of the bar opened, Arthur swayed out of the bar. He was obviously drunk. I watched as he collapsed on the ground. I stood there in shock for a moment trying to register what happened. Then I burst out of the door. I sprinted across the mildly busy streets. I picked up the unconscious Arthur. What if he had been drinking since the moment I watched him walk in?! I hurriedly placed my ear on his chest and nearly fainted when I heard his heartbeat. Some people gasped and asked me if he was alright. A few laughed. I picked him up like a bride and carried him to the shop. I fumbled with my keys and opened the door. I quickly locked it behind me. I ran up the steps and into my little apartment. I set him onto the couch and pulled off his large brown trenchcoat. I set it on the coat rack by the door. Gently I moved his bangs out of his face. He was completely knocked out. What on earth had he been thinking?! He could've died, I picked him up again and placed him on my bed. I sighed relieved, I didn't have classes tomorrow. After tossing the comforter over him I turned off the light. I took some extra blankets out of my closet and a pillow. After setting them in the couch something pulled me to go back in my room and check on him. Arthur lay there peacefully dreaming. I played with his beautiful blonde hair, and touched his hands. He mumbled something,

"...Alfred…" I felt myself blushing. Why would he say my name? Was he dreaming about me? I placed my hand on his forehead. He was burning up. I got up and got a cold washcloth and placed it on his head. He shivered, I sat beside the bed refusing to leave. Not like it was anything special...I was just worried is all...

I woke up. Arthur lay there still asleep. I got up, my legs were a bit sore from falling asleep on my knees. I looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. I sighed, it was finally Sunday. Finally I had a day off of everything. I walked into the bathroom and got dressed. I went into the kitchen. I made some coffee and sat on my blue couch. I heard my bedroom door open. Arthur was there with an absolutely horrified look on his face.

"W-what am I doing here?! What did I do?! Why are you here?!" he looked like he was about to faint.

"Arthur, calm down...You passed out in the middle of the sidewalk outside the bar across the street. I brought you here let you sleep in my bed. Don't worry you were unconscious the whole time that I'm aware of...what...what were you doing there?" he didn't answer. He shifted his weight. I knew he was uncomfortable here. I'm sure it felt odd to wake up in a place of someone you'd just recently met.

"...Why did you do that?...All of it...like two days ago...and now." I thought for a moment. I probably would've done this for anyone. But something about the fact that it was him made me question why. Why did I do this, why did I bring him into _my_ apartment. I only brought drunk girls and men home. So why did I bring him here. Why had I held him like that two days before. I could've just talked to him. So why was it that I did all this? I had not one clue. He looked at me with pleading eyes, waiting for an answer. I locked my eyes with him,

"...I-I don't have an answer," A slightly worried look crossed his expression.

"...okay…" there was a long awkward silence. My eyes gazed at his clothes.

"...Do you want something else to wear? I could wash those for you." He gazed down at his shirt.

"...Yes, thank you," I set my drink down on the table beside me and led him into my room. I shuffled through my closet,

"Sorry, I don't have anything like what you're wearing...would you be alright wearing a hoodie, and some sweatpants?" he nodded his head. He looked extremely embarrassed. Shyly he glanced around the room. He rubbed his arm uncertainly. I pulled out a large green hoodie with a turtle on in and a pair of baggy grey sweatpants. He stared at it for a second.

"...Why on earth did you buy something so ridiculous?" I looked at the pants I was holding up,

"Why whats wrong with it?" he slapped his face,

"No you bloody idiot, the turtle hoodie." I gazed at it.

"Oh it's a souvenir, I got it in chinatown. I thought the turtle was cute," he looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"It looks ridiculous," I handed him the clothes,

"Well you can look ridiculous in it," he took the hoodie and sweatpants out of my grasp.

"Thanks," He said disdainfully, "where's your bathroom?" I pointed to the door on the other side of my room. I picked my coffee back up. It tasted gross compared to what I normally made at the cafe. Not like I remembered that much. All I had been drinking for the past two weeks was hot chocolate. I did like hot cocoa though. A little creak came from my room. Arthur appeared in the doorway. The pants I'd given him where touching the ground. The hoodie went over his hands and nearly to his knees. He was trying to hold the pants up.

"Do you have anything smaller...these are too bloody big." he sighed and let go of the pants for two seconds. They fell off, I held back the urge to laugh, "Augh! Don't look!" he pulled the hoodie down as far as it would go. He frantically tried to pull up his pants as he was pulling down the hoodie. It was a hysterical thing to watch. He finally succeeded, but looked even more humiliated than he did before.

"Yeah, I have some smaller pants...but that's my smallest hoodie." he sighed, his face redder than ever.

"Okay...I'll make due." I shuffled through my closet until I finally found something that would be small enough. Luckily it fit him. The sweatpants at least fit his little waist, but they still sagged on the floor a bit. I tossed his clothing into my washer and sat on the couch. He sat next to me awkwardly.

"...Sorry about this...would you like to me to show you around new york, since you can't exactly leave me yet." he nodded then looked down at his clothing,

"...I can't go out in this, I'll look ridiculous." I winked,

"Everyone does here, c'mon it'll be fun." he studied my face for a brief moment.

"...fine, but not because of you, you bloody idiot...I-I just want to see New York." I grabbed my satchel off the ground and slung it on my shoulder. He looked at it with disdain, "you look like a women," I stared at it for a moment,

"Jeez you have no fashion sense. It's a satchel, not a purse." he rolled his eyes,

"You're the one with no fashion sense." he smiled, just a little bit. I felt myself grinning. I loved that beautiful smile. He tilted his head, "what are you smiling about?" I kept grinning and touched his mouth lightly with my finger,

"You're smiling," he didn't make any eye contact with me.

"...Shut up you bloody git," I got up and opened the door,

"C'mon let's go, I know some great cheap places to eat. There's also a lot of cool touristy places around my place to." he got up and joined me.

"Okay," I locked the doors behind me. He followed me through the shop and into the busy streets. I led him down into the subway and paid for him, "Where are we going?" He sat squished next to me.

"Well some are surprises but this one is a great bagel place. You like those right?" he nodded uncertainly. The subway stopped moving. I took his arm and led him out of the crowded area. When we got into the place he yanked his arm out of my grasp.

"...Don't hold me like that." I ordered us breakfast. He sat with me and insisted on paying.

"Let me pay, I'm taking you here." he quickly handed the waiter some cash, "...why'd you do that?"

"Because you're a broke college student you bloody idiot. Anyways I can afford this just fine, it's cheaper here than in Britain." I sighed and dragged him out of the shop. A young woman tripped in front of us. He rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay miss," she nodded,

"Thank you, such a gentleman." I suddenly felt a bit angry at her. She walked away smiling. Jeez what a playboy that brit was...What the heck was wrong with me? All he did was help her up. I took his arm again and pulled him through the streets.

"What the? I told you not to do that." I ignored him and kept clutching to his arm. I looked back, his face was red again. I could feel myself blushing. I turned away and tried to focus on where we were going. "Where are you taking me now idiot." I walked into a flower shop. The girl at the counter smiled at me.

"Another few roses Alfred"

"Yes ma'am." I dug in my pocket for some change. She pulled out three roses.

"Don't worry about the change. You can have them on me," I smiled at her,

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," We walked out of the store. I continued clinging to his arm.

"How does she know you?" he stared up at me,

"Oh, I come here around every week." his expression turned confused. I led him through buildings and sidewalks. Finally I made it. The nine eleven memorial. Arthur gazed at it with an amazed look.

"...wow," he gasped. I took the roses and scanned all the names. I looked for my last name. Finally I found it. I could hardly believe it had already been fifteen years. I placed one of the roses inside the name Amelia Jones, and the other inside Andrew Jones. Arthur stared blankly at it. He took a moment then registered it, "...oh...I'm sorry." I shrugged,

"Yeah, it's fine. I was only five at the time. I remember the day though. I was in the daycare below the first tower. My parents were hero's. I was rushed out of the area and into safety while my mom and dad rushed people out of the top of the tower. They saved at least twenty lives together. They died while the tower came down. My parents actually saved a little boy and his mother. When they were found in the rubble they had protected the mother and her baby. That women raised me along with my brother Mathieu for the rest of my life...My parents died heros, I think that would be the best way to die. To die knowing you saved so many lives. My adoptive mother would always tell me my mother and father's last words were, please promise me Jenna, that if you survive this and we don't. Please take care of our little boy Alfred, we love him more than anything in the whole world." I started to lose myself. I blinked so the tears wouldn't fall. Arthur looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright Alfred." I smiled and scratched the back of my neck,

"Yeah...yeah I'm alright." I pulled out the third rose and handed it to him, "here you can give this to someone you care about. Or anyone here." he managed a shy smile. I let got of his arm. He ran around the monument. He came rushing back with a small grin still on his face. I started to feel a whole lot better. With that look on his face I don't think there was anyway I could be depressed. I quickly got out of that place. I didn't know if I could stand being there much longer anyways. It hurt to much to think about. I felt a small tug on my satchel. I turned around, Arthur shyly looked at the ground. He held on tightly to the strap of the satchel. I brought him many other places. The empire state building. An art museum. My favorite korean place. Also Time Square and central park. His favorite seemed to be Time Square. The way his face lit up as he saw all the bright lights in the evening sky was something I never thought I'd see. I took him to the best pizza place I'd ever known in new york. You could two slices for a dollar. It was one heck of a deal. I ate it with him while gazing at the stars in central park. After that I taught him how to play baseball.

"No, not in that stance, here let me fix it." I walked over behind him and moved his arms and legs to the correct position. I held the bat behind him and helped him swing the bat, "see like tha-" I felt his hand touching mine. A weird feeling made my stomach feel weird. My heart beat faster. I dropped the bat on my foot, "Ouch!" he looked at me for a second and then bust out laughing.

"You bloody idiot! What on earth were you thinking!" he wiped some tears out of his eyes still giggling a bit, "Are you okay," I stopped clutching my foot and trying to prevent myself from cursing. That laugh, it just made my day.

"...yeah," that weird feeling filled my stomach. I could feel myself blushing and my heart pound.

"...I should go home soon. We should do this again. It was really fun. Can you help me back. I don't exactly know my way around." I completely forgot about my foot,

"Yeah come with me," His hand brushed across mine. I flinched, he gave me confused look. I felt that burning sensation on my face again. "L-let's go," He clung to my satchel as we went through the busy crowds and the subways. Finally we arrived back at the subway by the cafe. He guided me to his apartment and showed me the hospital he was working in temporarily. I happily explored his apartment. I glanced into the bathroom and laughed at the british flag curtain. Though that wasn't the thing that caught my eye. I noticed the glint of metal sitting on his sink. I was about to get a closer look when he came by.

"Alfred," he held up an adorable cat with its ears folded over. It had black marks that looked like huge eyebrows. "Do you like cats?" I tried my best not to squeal.

"You have a cat?!" I stroked the cat's little ears and his head.

"His name is England, the other one's America," A big fluffy cat with a black furry neck and marks that looked like glasses walked over and rubbed against my leg. I picked him up and pet his head.

"They're so cute. England looks like you, America looks like me" England meowed. He gave me a look like I was crazy,

"What?" I pointed to the marks that looked like eyebrows. "...real nice," I placed down the cat,

"Well I should be going, thanks for showing me your place." I headed for the door. Before I could leave Arthur stopped me.

"Wait...I've got something for you," he pulled out a rose, the rose I'd given him earlier, "Here...take it you git." he slammed the door in my face. I stared at the vibrant flower as I walked back to my apartment. I pulled out a vase from the cupboard of the kitchen and put the flower on my table in my apartment. I couldn't quite understand why he'd given the rose to me. I told him to give it to someone he cared about, not me. I picked up my phone. The screen hurt my eyes a bit to look at. I clicked the name on the contact list. The person on the other line picked up.

"Hey Mattie, there's something I need to ask you about."

"Sure, lay it on me Al," I whispered it into the phone, "...what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Depression

"Al why would you ask me something like that?!" I sighed,

"Sorry Mattie. I know it's a touchy subject." he was actually talking in a normal tone that wasn't a whisper,

"Al you know I hate it when you bring that up. Why would you even want to know?" I started to feel bad.

"Look, I'm not asking for myself, or you...I met someone a little while ago. He came to the cafe and we kinda clicked. He told me he was lonely and...I went to his apartment today and...I saw something on his sink...I'm not sure if it even was one I didn't get a close look, but...I can't help but worry…" I waited for an answer.

"Al…" he let out a long sigh, "you better not be crying right now…" somehow, he knew. I wiped the tears off my face, he chuckled. "I knew you were...you were always the cry baby, even if you hid it. "...Look, Al, you might be the only person keeping him alive right now...I don't want to discourage you or anything, but if what you said is true...Just do stuff with him. Keep him happy, maybe it'll help." I waited for a moment. Processing the information I just recieved was hard to handle,

"...Did that help you Mattie...when you went through your...you know, "phase"." he paused for a moment,

"Yeah, that's what I remember helping me the most...just like when you showed me New York. Do that with him, like often." My phone buzzed, someone had sent me a text. I went back to talking, that wasn't important right now.

"I did that today with him actually. He laughed, it was the first time I'd heard it since the first time I'd met him." Mattie sighed,

"Does he even smile?"

"No, not often," I heard some shuffling on the other end.

"...Well, just do what I said. I'm not sure what else I can tell you other than that and talking to him. Sorry I can't help more. I have to go, bye," Mathieu hung up his phone. I looked at the text. It was from Arthur. I'd forgotten that I'd given him my phone number. I looked at his text.

 _Do you want to go out again tomorrow?_ I looked at the one below it.

 _Not like a date or anything! Just like today._ I typed my response.

 _Yeah, I'll take you back to the park. There's something I need to ask you anyways. Can I meet you at your apartment before work. Classes are canceled tomorrow anyways._ I waited for him to respond. The lights dimmed. I pulled the covers over myself and watched the screen. He sent me a text.

 _Sure that sounds fine when will you come over?_ I quickly typed again

 _How about eight, I can stay out until twelve._ The little bubble popped up to show that he was typing.

 _Okay_ The little bubble came up and disappeared several times,

 _Uhm...I miss you_ A few minutes later another response popped up on my phone.

 _Do you know why I gave you that flower?_ I thought for a moment. What had I told him earlier about the rose. I had forgotten.

 _I forgot why_

 _Of course you did your a bloody American. Goodnight git_ I laughed. I didn't even know what git meant. I'm sure it was a weird british insult.

The next day I couldn't bring myself to ask him the dreaded question. I ended up having to call my boss because I was late.

"Andrea, I'm going to be late sorry." I heard hysterical laughing on the other end. Even Arthur was surprised.

"It's a holiday you idiot! Why do you think schools off for you?!" She hung up on me. Arthur looked a bit angry.

"Does she always insult you like that?" I laughed,

"Yeah...she hates me." He picked up England and stroked him.

"Well if you want, you can stay here a bit longer. I have nothing to do. I haven't started work so I don't exactly have any priorities." America walked by. I picked him up and stroked his ears.

"Can I use your restroom?" he pointed to the door in the large flat. The cat jumped out of my arms and meowed for England. I closed the door behind me. I looked on the sink. Two blades sat on the edge. One had blood on it. I cringed, just the thought that Mathieu and Arthur had done this, it hurt just to think about. I picked up the blades and tossed them into the trash. I didn't care if he was mad at me later. It had to be done. I wondered how long he'd kept this up. I walked out to see Arthur sitting on the couch with the cats. I sat next to him and patted their heads.

"Arthur...Will you please tell me what's wrong?" England licked America on the face. America hissed but licked him back.

"...why should I tell you...why should you bother caring anyways…" my heart beat faster at the sight of his blushing face.

"Tell. Me." he looked extremely hesitant. He scooted closer.

"You can't tell anyone…" I sighed.

"Why would I do that?" he looked at the ground. He spoke barely above a whisper.

"...When I was thirteen and already taking college courses my parents passed away. My brother raised me...Then one day he…" he started to get choked up. "...we got in a fight...it was the worst fight we'd even gotten in...he actually hit me…" tears were starting to roll down his face. I couldn't stop myself from pulling him a bit closer to me. "...it didn't stop, it went on for days without an end in sight. Then...he left. He left me all alone...just an eighteen year old in a house...without one person to help...I never got a call from him...not in three years...ever since them I've been looking for him...and I thought he might be here...so I traveled here after school and then you took me to that art museum...some of his art was hanging up in there...and I think he might be here." I hardly realized it but I was already holding Arthur in my arms. I jumped, the weird feeling in my stomach spread around everywhere. He looked at me with tears filled emerald eyes. "I miss him...so much…" my heart leapt. I tried my best to stay calm and listen to him like Mathieu had suggested.

"...I'll help you find your brother...but there's something I wanted to ask you about." he gave me a confused look. I took a deep breath hoping that this would end well. Which I doubted it would. I pulled the one blade I hadn't thrown away. I clenched it in my hand and opened it. A look of surprise and horror covered his face.

"...Why, did you take that?" he snatched it out of my hand. There were still tears flowing down his face. I took his arm and pulled down the sleeve. Scars ran all the way down his arms. His expression turned to panic. He tried frantically to pull the sleeve up.

"...my brother...Jenna...now you...am I going to have to watch every person I've ever known do this to themselves?" I looked at the cuts with band aids covering them. "Why are you doing this?" Some tears fell down my face this time. It was horribly embarrassing.

"...it helps...it was all my fault for what happened with my brother…" I snatched the blade back out of his hand.

"No, this is just you beating yourself up...there must be another thing you can do…" he tightly gripped my jacket. I ignored every instinct telling me to let go. I didn't care if I was flustered I was going to sit here and hold him until this was over. He buried his face into my sweatshirt.

"You bloody idiot. You always rush into everything...I hate you git. Why did you even make me talk about this. This is so bloody humiliating." I clung to him.

"I'll stop if you promise to stop doing this to yourself." a soundless moment passed,

"...I promise…" there wasn't one sound between the both of us. My heart beat in my ears. I could feel his heartbeat quickly on my chest. This wasn't an uncomfortable silence like others I had. It was almost...comforting. I closed my eyes, all my emotions flooded my mind and body. Why was I acting and feeling so weird. I'd never felt like this before in my life. There wasn't anything even close to comparison. I felt his arms wrap around my back.

"...are you okay…?" He squeezed me tightly.

"I-I hate you so much…" He whispered, "Why do you make me act like this...you idiot…" He shivered in my arms. He was practically scratching my back. I waited for him to calm down. The moment never came though. We sat there, holding each other...refusing to let go. Weird tingling feelings shot through me like electric bolts. I heard his steady breathing. I let go, he had fallen asleep in my arms. For some reason I couldn't control myself. I felt my lips touch his forehead gently as he lay in my arms. His blonde hair fell over his forehead. I smiled for a moment then realised...What the heck was I doing?! My heart sped right back up again. I hardly even understood what just happened. I covered my mouth and tried to think. The attempt quickly crashed and burned. I felt myself blushing heavily. The two cats were eyeing us confused. America looked at Arthur's arms and licked them. England slept next to America. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already three in the afternoon. His hands were still clinging to me. I gently tried my best to remove them. Finally after what seemed like forever I got him off of me. I placed him on the couch and walked into his bedroom to find a blanket. A little photo sat on his night table. I picked it up, it was of Arthur and a man with longish blonde hair. Maybe this was his brother. I placed the photo back and gazed at the artwork around his room. It was astounding, almost better than the ones at the museum. I wondered if he'd painted these. I covered Arthur with the blanket. The two cats flocked to me. They licked me and purred when I pet them. I didn't want to leave him alone after what just happened. So I sat waiting for him to wake up.

An hour or so passed. He finally woke up. By this time both the cats had fallen asleep cuddling with each other in my lap.

"Hey Arthur…" my heart sped up again. It was a little odd to talk to him after what had just happened. It was odd, he always seemed to fall asleep at the worst times. He quickly sat up, his face was red. I heard him mumble to himself something.

"...did...did that really just happen." he looked at the blanket and became even more flustered. I had no idea what was going on with him. He looked at me, "...did you just do that...again…?" I nodded my head, still puzzled. He mumbled another thing that I could barely hear, "...oh…" a dorky grin crossed his face. This just caused me to be even more confused.

"What are you smiling about?" He shot a slightly worried expression,

"N-nothing…" I gave him a suspicious look. He was still grinning like an idiot. I felt a sharp object touch me in my pocket. I pulled out the blade. He looked at it and froze.

"...you promised...there's no going back on a promise…" His sleeve was quickly pulled down after that.

"...okay," I stuck out my pinkie. He crinkled his nose.

"What the bloody he-"

"Pinkie swear…?" A sigh emerged from him.

"You are such a bloody idiot..." The corners of his mouth rose. "Bloody idiot," He linked his finger with mine. He blushed slightly. The cats on my lap walked over to Arthur and purred. There was a little awkward pause. "...Uhm...would you like some tea?" Not knowing what else to respond I quickly answered,

"Yeah," He quickly got off of the floor and practically ran into his kitchen. What was up with him? He was acting weirder than usual. A few minutes later some tea was set on the table. I sat next to him. I had no idea how I should act. The british always had manners and I knew I completely lacked those. Should I hold my pinkie up, or would that be offensive? He looked like he was trying to suppress laughter as I tried to hold the cup.

"You Americans really don't know etiquette do you?" He touched my arm. My heart jumped, his touch was like an electric shock. He placed my arm so it rested in a different position and moved my hands around the teacup. "There, much better. Your even worse than that girl I met at the bakery a few days ago." ...girl? What girl? I felt anger boiling in my stomach.

"What girl?" He gave me a confused look,

"Just someone I met. I only met her once. She was sweet, and very beautiful. It's a shame she was moving. I could've made some bond with her." I steamed at the word beautiful. Wasn't I good looking enough for him. And what the heck did he mean by bond?! He had a better bond with me than anyone he'd probably ever known. I was practically cracking the teacup as I mumbled,

"...What am I not good enough for you or something…?" He looked at me for a second and then cracked up laughing. I felt myself blushing.

"What are you jealous or something?" he said slightly mockingly. Jealous? I couldn't tell if he was toying with me or if he was being serious. Was I actually jealous? Anyways I was being serious when I said that, maybe he thought I was joking.

After staying at his place a little while I had to leave. The second I walked into the door I dialed Mattie's number. The receiver on the other side was picked up,

"Al, what is it?" I jumped a bit, surprised he answered so quickly.

"Mattie I think I'm sick."

"What?! You never get sick, is it a cold?"

"I-I don't know but I've felt weird all day." I sighed,

"What are your symptoms?" I kicked off my shoes and flopped onto my couch.

"Well you know Arthur, the guy I told you about last time."

"Yeah, was he sick?"

"No...but whenever I'm around him I get this sick kind of feeling in my stomach. My heart beats faster and I always feel hot." There was a small pause on the other line. An eruption of laughter burst into my phone.

"Al are you being serious with me?!" another laugh, "I can't believe you, you're still such an ignorant little kid."

"Hey! I take offence to th-"

"Don't worry, you'll find out in time." I heard some laughing and then he hung up the phone. Stupid Mattie he didn't even try to help me out. He was even laughing at me. Suddenly I felt a bit, alone. Since he wasn't with me everything kinda seemed darker and bland. I collapsed on my bed and sighed. What was wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Love?

A few weeks passed like wildfire. I had barely gotten to see Arthur other than after my shift. His scars on his wrists and arms started to disappear. He began to work at the little hospital he'd shown me. I continued to get those weird feelings whenever I got near Arthur. I always stuttered with my words when he smiled. Whenever he wore that hoodie I'd given him my heart would do a somersault. It got to the point where I could hardly take it anymore. I called Mathieu again and asked him, but he would never tell me. He would just laugh again and hang up the phone. Then one day while I had my day off I went to the bookstore with Arthur. I picked up a bunch of comics and was looking through them.

"You still act like a kid you know." he gazed over my shoulder at the comic.

"No I don't!" I replied defensively, "a lot of adults read comics." he rolled his eyes. I grabbed a book off the shelf behind me. He walked away looking for other books. I decided I might as well try something new. I wasn't exactly sure what it was about but I scanned through it anyways. It was one of those japanese graphic novels. I was about to place it back but then something caught my eye. I read it. _I knew it from the moment I saw you. My heart beat twice as fast. My stomach would feel far worse than butterflies. I would always find myself blushing when I was near you. I love being near you, and I feel so alone when you're gone._ I stared at the page in confusion...this was how I felt toward Arthur. I kept reading. _What are you saying Kira?_ I quickly made sure Arthur wasn't watching me read this crap. _Because of those feelings, I think I'm in love with you sempai!_ I stared for a second. It took a few moments to process the information. I dropped the book.

"...In...Love?!" my mouth barely squeaked. I was in love?! Love?! I could hardly breathe. I'd seen the phrase love everywhere before. But how was I supposed to know what it felt like? I'd only ever seen a man with a women though. So was it normal to like another guy? Wasn't this being gay?...Oh crap. I was gay. Arthur walked back over to me.

"Let's go they didn't have what I needed anywa-... is something wrong? You look pale." I quickly slid the book out of sight.

"N-nothing's wrong!" He gave me a suspicious look. I quickly shoved the book into the self behind my back so he wouldn't see.

"Okay. You should put those back. Let's go." I stumbled up and quickly placed the comics back. We walked through the busy streets and eventually ended up in the park eating some lunch. I handed him a lemonade. Still in slight shock from the sudden realization everything seemed hazy. I sat on the bench next to him.

"So, do you like it?" he nodded,

"Yes, it's quite nice…" he suddenly got a little fidgety. "...uhm...there's been something I've been wanting to ask you…" I could feel myself blush as a dorky grin crossed his face, "...I know you probably have your family and everything...but, I was just wondering...could I spend new year's with you?" Mathieu and my mom were all the way in canada. There was no way we could get together even if we were close. Mathieu was staying at his friend's house. Mom was going to spend her new year with my dad anyways.

"Yeah! I'll pick you up and we could go to the big celebration in town square together!...at least, if it's alright with you…" His entire face brightened even more,

"O-okay, that sounds good." something in the back of my head told me this was like a date. I shook out the weird thought and tried not to lose my composure in front of him.

"So it's a plan?"

"Sure!" he smiled. A little shy look crossed his expression. He held out his pinkie. I linked it with him

"A promise is a promise. Better not ditch me." he laughed that wonderful laugh of his.

"A promise is a promise."

I finally got home again after yet another long day with Arthur. I dialed Mathieu's number again. He picked up,

"You idiot! Why didn't you just freaking tell me I was in love!" I heard hysterical laughing on the other end.

"So you finally figured it out did you?"

"Thanks a lot Mattie...what am I supposed to do now? Isn't being gay bad?" he laughed on the other end.

"Calm down, calm down Al. It's not bad, america just sees it the wrong way." for a second I thought of Arthur's cat.

"O-okay...bu-but what should I do now?" he paused for a second and then answered my question.

"Well depends. Do you want him know?" I hesitated for a moment myself.

"...I'm not sure…" there was a moment of silence on the other end.

"Well I don't know what else I can do for you then. Anyways I have to go. Love you Al."

"Love you Mattie, bye." I hung up the phone. What the heck was I going to do now that I knew. I didn't want to ignore him, but he probably didn't want this. I doubt he wanted a partner, especially if he wasn't gay or whatever. I decided to sleep on it.

The next morning I couldn't get what had just happened out of my head. How was I supposed to act around him now that I knew. Should I was in love with him? Or should I act normal. He stopped by as I was closing up. I handed him a cup of hot chocolate. We both sat on the couch and drank it. I could barely force myself to stay composed around him. We made small talk and then he left. I could barely get his face out of my mind.

The week flashed by. I was practically dying to act normal. I'd lost myself several times talking to him because I was looking at his face. I was overflowing with nerves at a constant rate. Finally the much looked forward to and dreaded day came. New year's day. We walked through the busy crowded streets. Arthur clung to my satchel like a little kid. Finally we made it to the front where all the celebrities were talking on live television. I felt really nervous and giddy. Miley Cyrus came over the speaker.

"Hello everybody! We're almost to the year 2017! Let's start this party!" music played over the speakers. I knew they would be playing the latest hits. Everyone started dancing together. Arthur gently tugged my sleeve.

"Alfred...do you want to dance?" my heart beat forty times its normal speed. His face was all flustered and nervous.

"S-sure...I know the swing." without hesitation I let my stupid feelings take hold. I pulled him close and linked my hands with him.

"I-I do to...should you lead?" I nodded. I could feel his hands shaking. Music blasted in my ears. The ball was counting down. There was almost ten minutes until the new year. We linked our feet to the music. I started out gentle. Slowly we got into the beat. I started swinging him around and doing all the steps. I twirled and dipped him. A huge nervous grin was on his face the whole time. The music stopped. I was holding him in my arms just as it stopped. I looked, the clock said 11:59. Arthur looked up at me with the huge grin on his face. One of the celebrities announced something on the speakers. Everything was locked out of my mind. I couldn't see anything but Arthur. I couldn't hear anything but the sound of our heavy breathing. Suddenly the word kiss echoed around me. I felt myself lean closer to him. He started blushing. I could hardly think. He closed his eyes. I closed mine just as I saw the clock strike 12:00. I pressed my lips onto his. An electric like shock ran through my body. I pulled him closer to me. He leaned against me. The entire world seemed to freeze. I opened my eyes. I saw his blurred face looking back at me flustered. We broke apart for air. A wondrous look was in his eyes. I could barely hear it above the noise but I knew what he'd said was,

"Alfred...I love you…you idiot" I kissed him again.

"I love you to." I suddenly realised what I'd just done. Immediately I tripped and fell on the cold hard snow. I covered my mouth with my hand. Arthur panicked and tried to help me up. I climbed up and ran away as fast as I could. My nerves took over. All I could feel was my burning cheeks. I heard him call out my name through the crowd. I could hardly believe what had just happened. I-I'd given him my first kiss! I ran dodging couples and small kids. His voice rang out above everything and everyone. It just made me want to run faster. I felt tears fall down my face. Why was I crying? Why was I running away? Didn't I want him to be with me? But I didn't, what if I lost him...like my parents. It wasn't worth the risk. I reached the cafe. I slammed the keys into the lock. The door crashed behind me as I fled up the stairs. I ran into my room and curled up in my blankets. I let myself cry like the idiot I was. Why did everything have to end up like this. I heard my bedroom door open. I hardly cared. I tried to forget about Arthur and everything he gave me. The covers were suddenly thrown off me.

"Alfred you idiot! You can't just take my first kiss and...run...away…"

"G-go away!" I choked on my own words. I broke into a coughing fit mixed with sobbing. He grabbed my face with both his hands.

"...you left your keys in the door. Someone could've broken in...do you have any idea how worried I was when you started sprinting away from me! Why on earth did you do that?!" there was that question again.

"I-I d-don't w-want to l-lose you…" I sobbed barely able to make out his face through my tears.

"Idiot! If I didn't care you would've just lost me...stop crying...you idiot…" He pressed his lips on mine once more. "...shut up...you're such a crybaby…"

"No I'm nooooot." I pulled him onto the bed with me. He landed right on my face and crashed his head on mine. I clung to him desperately not wanting to let go for fear of losing him.

"Calm down you stupid, overdramatic, idiot…" he stroked my hair lovingly. "...I won't leave your side again…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Francis

I woke to Arthur's face nearly touching my own. He was asleep. My memory came back to me. I was such an idiot. He was right I was such an idiot. His emerald eyes opened. I felt his warm hand brush against my cheek.

"You're still crying…c'mon get up...let's go to my place." he got up and pulled me up as well. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was his phone. He flicked through it and turned it around.

"Is that?"

"My brother…" Mathieu was in the picture with the man I'd seen in the picture in Arthur's photo. Tears rolled down Arthur's face. "He's in canada...I'm so close…" the widest grin I'd ever seen made it's way on his face. I froze, Mattie was with him?!

"A-Arthur, wait don't be hasty... Just let me make a quick call." I nearly punched through my phone I was typing the number in so fast. He picked up,

"Al stop calling me I'm getting sick of th-"

"Mattie shut up. Who was that man you were with on new years?"

"...what?" I groaned, he sighed, "Stop stalking my social media. That's Francis, I met him around this time last year. He was here while he was looking for his brother while his art career was going on." I nearly dropped my phone. Arthur gave me a puzzled look.

"Mattie, bring him here now! I don't care you need to come now with him. I'll explain it later. Bring him here with you or else I will never allow you to come to my place again!" Mattie didn't answer for a few seconds, his little shy voice came over the phone.

"Okay Al...I'll be there in a day…" Arthur looked extremely confused.

"What the heck was that all about…who were you talking to?"

"...Let's just say your brother is even closer than we thought." he froze. Tears flowed down his face even quicker than they hand before.

"...you didn't…" I grinned,

"I just did." he tackled me to the ground. I was smothered in kisses. I had never been so flustered and so happy all at once before. We finally caught our breath.

"Alfred, are you sure? What if he hates me? What if...he hasn't even cared to look for me? Is it even him?" I held him close.

"Artie calm down. It'll all be fine." he crinkled his nose,

"...don't call me Artie…" I laughed,

"I think it's cute. Aren't you gonna try and clean up your place before he comes here?" he nodded his head. We got off the floor both laughing and rubbing our heads that had banged against the floor. Arthur grabbed my hand and held it in his with a shy look on his face the whole time. We walked down the streets together. I looked hastily around, nervous. What would people think of us. I noticed some girls make disgusted faces at us. I released his hand.

"Alfred what is it?" he looked in the direction of the girls. "...oh…" he looked directly at the two women. He pointed at them and yelled, "Hey! You!" I covered my face in shame. "You got a problem, cause I sure don't!" I felt his and wrap around my waist. Next think I knew his lips were on my own again. The two girls looked horrified. If I wasn't so humiliated I might have thought it was funny. I pushed him away.

"Arthur! Don't do that! It's embarrassing, not in public!" a slightly evil grin was on his face.

"Are you even aware that new years, you kissed me in front of a huge crowd of people?" I covered my face and groaned, "if you can do that, you can hold my hand. It was your idea anyways." He tugged my hands off my face and held it the rest of the way to his apartment. Both of the cats rushed up to us and meowed as if Arthur had left them for weeks. He scooped up the cats and kissed their foreheads. They purred while I pet them.

"You can't have us gone for a second can you?" They both meowed as if to agree to my statement.

Arthur and I spent most of the day making his apartment look better. Eventually we both collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. The cat's would constantly flock around us. I particularly like America. I loved big cats. Arthur fell asleep on the couch. I glanced at the clock. I could hardly believe it was already five in the afternoon. It was just nine in the morning five minutes ago it seemed. Then it hit me. I hadn't turned into work the last time. I remembered my boss's words. _If you're late one more time I'm going to kick you out of this freaking apartment!_ I started to have a panic attack. Oh gosh! What was I going to do! I left her all the work again! I felt terrible. But where was I going to live. My phone rang. I picked it up,

"You freaking idiot! You lazy piece of crap! That's it! I'm only giving you a week to move out! Better pack up your stuff idiot!" my ear was ringing by the time she hung up. An empty sort of feeling swelled in my chest. I couldn't afford my own place. Especially not here, everything is expensive. But I would have to move. Arthur mumbled in his sleep. He wore a bright little smile on his face. I couldn't tell him. Not yet, this is why I never wanted to be close to him. I never should've even thought about this in the first place.

Mathieu called me. I stretched and yawned. I picked up the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hey Al! We're at the cafe. Where are you?" the clock ticked, I glanced at it. It was already morning.

"Oh crap, sorry Mattie. I accidentally slept over at Arthur's place while we were cleaning up. Stay there we'll be right over."

"Okay see you in a few minutes...Oh yah Al. We saw you on national television on new years." I paused,

"Wait what?!" he hung up on me. I tried to get up Arthur but he wouldn't budge. "...c'mon Artie, don't you want to see your brother?" he mumbled an insult and tried to go back to sleep. I picked him up and tossed him over shoulder.

"Alfred! Put me down!" I ignored his various protests and began making my way down the stairs of the apartment. My yelled and hit my back with his fists until I finally let him down at the street. He rubbed his eyes,

"C'mon hurry!" without really thinking or caring I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the path to the cafe. Suddenly Mattie came into view. I released Arthur's hand and started running toward Mattie. I lept at him and tackled him in a giant hug. He nearly fell over.

"Al! I missed you!" I squeezed him and let go. I looked up.

"Aw crap you're taller!" he chuckled. I turned my head to Arthur and Francis. Francis's jaw dropped as he gazed at Arthur. Tears made their way down both of their faces. Arthur started running toward Francis. Francis's legs shook looking as if he was about to fall as he ran toward Arthur. They both nearly knocked each other down as they ran into each other with a hug. They looked as if they never wanted to let go.

"I'm so sorry Arthur...this was all my fault. I went back to the house again and again. I never found you. I was so worried, I thought you were gone. I-I'm so sorry."

"S-shut up frog...I missed you, this was all my fault…" Arthur wiped the tears from his eyes. Francis wore a smile as if he had just been given the world. My heart warmed at the sight of Arthur. It was the first time I'd ever seen his real smile. They finally let go of each other still uncertain. Francis wore a sly grin as he looked at me.

"I saw you two on television at new years. So let me set a few rules about dating my brother." I was taken aback.

"W-what...we were on television?!" Mattie laughed.

"You two were on the kiss cam." I could've fainted. This was beyond any sort of embarrassment I'd ever dealt with before. Francis spent the entire day humiliating me and Arthur while we drank coffee and hot chocolate at Arthur's apartment. He was a nice man though. I had never seen Arthur smile so much in the entire time I'd known him. He really looked happy. As if he was finally at home.

After Mattie left with Francis to go home me and Arthur collapsed on the couch. Arthur's eyes were shining, and his grin was still plastered on his face. He turned his face up to my own.

"I love you Alfred." he kissed me sweetly and leaned on my shoulder. I kissed his forehead.

"...Sorry to ruin the good mood Arthur but...I got kicked out of the apartment for skipping work...I'm not sure if I can live around here anymore...I might even have to switch college." his face fell but rose again.

"Live with me...I have a spare room." I shook my head.

"No Arthur I can't do tha-" he grabbed my sweater gently,

"Of course we can. We're in a relationship aren't we…" I paused. I hadn't thought about it for one second. In a relationship with him?!

"B-but I haven't even asked y-you yet…" he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Then ask me now...get down on your knee and ask me…" I chuckled and did what he told.

"T-this is dumb."

"Ask me." I sarcastically took his hand.

"...Arthur Kirkland, will you stay with me forever and always? Please be my boyfriend." he smiled and laughed his wonderful laugh.

"Yes I will…" he leaned down and kissed me. The two cats meowed as if they were cheering. As I ran my fingers through his hair I thought to myself. I won't worry anymore. He will be with me and I will be with him. If he goes down. We'll go down together.


	6. Epilouge

Epilogue

Five Years Later

"Arthur don't trip!" I pulled Arthur along covering his eyes with my hands. I stopped and checked one last time to make sure I was wearing the right outfit. I opened the door to the refurbished cafe. The smell of hot cocoa was all around. I looked around making sure everything was in place.

"Alfred, what the heck are you doing? Why does it smell like hot chocolate everywhere?" he sighed and tried to pry off my hands.

"No! Not yet!" I pulled the pressed rose from my pocket carefully. It was the one Arthur had given me years ago. Mattie and Francis gave me a thumbs up. I uncovered his eyes. He looked at me down on my knee.

"What the he-" I pulled out the rose. The gold ring gently tied to the flower sparkled.

"Arthur...Remember that day, five years ago when you came in and ordered hot chocolate?" he put his hand over his mouth and nodded. "...Remember the time I gave you this rose?" he nodded his eyes glistening with tears. "Do you remember the time you made me ask you out on the floor of our apartment…?" he nodded again as he looked at the ring. "Well...I hope you remember this time...as the time I decided to propose to you with the flower you gave me five years ago in the cafe I bought where we first met...so what do you say Artie? Will you be my husband?" tears slid down his cheeks.

"...Yes you bloody idiot!" he hugged me and slipped the ring onto his finger. Francis and Mattie cheered. The two cats cheerfully meowed and licked each other. I knew one thing for sure at that very moment. I would never stop loving him for the rest of my life.

The End

By: Artineascout

Hope you liked it! I spent probably ten days on this fanfic. =)


End file.
